new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Ib
Ib is the main protagonist of the 2012 indie horror game IB. She appears as a playable character in Smash Bros Lawl, and was the nineteenth character to be added, with her moveset being uploaded to Youtube on April 29, 2012. Special Moves Standard B- Painting Place Painting Place is Ib's primary mechanic, allowing her to place paintings on the stage to screw with other opponents. Ib can place 3 portraits at once anywhere on the stage. When they are grey, they are inactive, meaning they cannot absorb anything and are immune to anti-trap moves. (This is the revised version of Ib's B move, mostly from the words of Chincherrinas): Paintings naturally absorb projectiles (but when that pic absorbs, 3 sec cool-down before absorbing again. Pressing A on a pic will enable player absorption, but only if that pic is not on any sort of cool-down. The absorption of a player will cause that player to be ejected from one of the other two paintings, 30 sec. before pic can absorb anything.The absorption of a player will also make a gray-ening to that pic, wait 10 sec. before the other 2 pics can be selected to absorb players, 30 sec. for previous pic. When a painting is placed, Ib can use her Side B, Up B or Down B to do different things with them. Move Origin Paintings are seen all throughout the game, though their affects in Lawl are mostly inspired by a select few paintings' portal-eske properties. Side B- Lady in Red When pressing Side B, Ib will be in an immobilized state, where pressing A, B or R (in correspondence to her paintings) will unleashed a Lady in Red to emerge and ram into opponents. Once a Lady in Red attacks, the painting is taken down. Move Origin The Lady in Red (along with other colors seen throughout the game) paintings are common enemies in Ib. They appear to be a painting of a woman in a dress (similar to the Mona Lisa). Occasionally they will pull themselves halfway-out of their frame and chase Ib if she's nearby. Up B- Fisherman Pressing Up B spawns the Fisherman painting that reels Ib inside. The paining dissapears, as Ib has a choice of any of the 3 paintings on the field. Pressing A, B or R will teleport to any of these painings. If no button is pressed, she is transported to a random painting. Move Origin During the part of the game, where Garry and Ib (and Mary) get separated, Garry has to add an umbrella to the fishing hook of a painting, which will then be caught by a fisherman in another painting in the room that Ib is in. Down B- Vandalism Just like Lady in Red, Ib becomes immobilized to select a painting (with A, B or R) to make it explode, dealing damage and removing the painting. Move Origin While exploding paintings weren't seen in Ib, the move likely takes inspiration from how the painting world is highly sensitive to possible vandalism, and the explosion sprite is taken from a few scenes in Ib. Final Smash- Treasure Hunt Ib dissapears, summoning the empty doll painting. Some bells ring while the screen shakes, each ring makes the Doll reach closer to to the canvas. After every ding, dolls appear around the stage. Killing the right one will stop the FS, but the wrong doll will deal damage and remove every doll until the next ding. The dolls change places every time, every one changes. Once the Doll gets out of the painting, all enemies on the field are KOed, and Ib reappears. Move Origin In one part of the game, Garry goes into a room with lotsa dolls in it, along w/ a blank canvas. When he picks up an item and tries to leave, the door is locked. Garry then has to find the door's key in one of the dolls before the giant doll comes out of the canvas, and if he fails, it instantly kills Garry. A doll in the room calls it a "treasure hunt", which is where the name of the final smash comes from. Taunts *Down Taunt- She looks at her rose. *Side Taunt- She summons a vase for her rose, with the healing affect from the game. *Up Taunt- She look at an eye sticking-out of the ground. Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: Ib stares into the 'Fabricated World' portrait. *Victory #2: Ib is sitting on the ground in Garry's jacket as Garry kneels down to check on her. *Victory #3: A frightened Ib quickly hugs Garry. *Lose: Ib slowly lays down on the ground. Victory Theme The ending part of "Memory", which plays on the title screen and at certain parts of the game. ''Character Description'' Ib is the primary protagonist and main playable character of the RPG maker game of the same name, Ib. The game is a horror-adventure RPG maker game, much like Yume Nikki or Ao Oni. One day, Ib and her parents went to an art museum showcasing the works of a mysterious artist named Guertena. When she went off on her own to explore the exhibit, she encounters a mysterious painting, which soon transports her into a twisted world inhabited by the portraits and sculptures of Guertena. From there, she tries to escape back to reality, with the helps of two other museum-goers; Garry and Mary. Ib is a silent protagonist, much like Madotsuki and Yomika, and her vocabulary isn't entirely expansive, since she doesn't know most of the words she reads throughout her adventure. Character Ranking Other attacks 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Stabs with her rose's thorns. *Dash attack - She runs forward, kicking the opponent. Tilts * Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - She stabs opponents with her rose, revealing its thorns. *Up smash - *Down smash -Two Claws rise from the ground on both sides of her. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - She jumps up while stabbing opponents with a pike twice. *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Codec Conversations Snake Codec Snake: Agh, there’s another Madotsuki walking around here. Why does this one has creepy dreams? Otacon: …Actually… she doesn’t. Snake: Doesn’t feel right fighting someone in a fashionable dress tho. Otacon: …Actually… she kicks ass. At a young age she got split from her parents and got in a world where everything is weird. She’s been in places and seen things people like you and me can’t even begin to imagine. Snake: Oohh shit… Role In The Subspace Emissary Ib was finally able to escape the nightmarish painting world held within Guertana's Gallery, yet she returns to a rather...odd scene. The gallery had been vandalized and taken over by Toon Bison and Shadaloo. Pictures of Bison, the Shadaloo insignia, and the word "YES" were sprawled all along the walls, as all the art patrons were taken hostage. Ib fights off some of the Shadaloo guards, then finally confronting Bison, who's about to use his Dark-Gun on Ib, but luckily Toon Guile crashes in via his plane and is ready to attack Bison. Bison attempts to Dark-Gun Guile first, but Ib steps in and saves him with her paintings. Bison then calls in Toon Sagat, who fights Guile and Ib while he and Toon Balrog escape. After Sagat retreats, Guile advises Ib to go home to her parents. However, Ib remembers that Bison took hostages, quite possibly including her parents, so, she runs off with Guile to find Shadaloo and save her parents. Trivia *Ib is the first RPG Maker character to not be in a Yume Nikki-esk Universe. *Ib was originally heavily criticized by some Lawl fans for various reasons: Her extremely OP playstyle, her obscurity, how she was never suggested/ voted for, and how (like Olimar in Brawl), she would be "helpless" without her paintings. Eventually these criticisms largely seized (except the first one). *Ib's the most consistently top-tier character in OG Lawl (Originally 1st, then 2nd behind Nicolas Cage, then 2nd behind Haruhi, then 1st again). *Starting with Mary's moveset, her appearance has been upgraded from sprites to her in-game artwork. Category:Playable Character Category:Ib Category:Lawl Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kids Category:Human Category:Unlockable Character Category:The Frollo Show Category:10's Category:Unknown Origin Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Cults Category:Stage Control